nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dimentio
“'Master of Dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am...Dimentio!'” -Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) Dimentio is one of the main antagonists of the game Super Paper Mario. He is one of the minions of Count Bleck, though he later betrays him. Personality Dimentio has a very twisted personality. At first, he appears to be a very jovial character, but it is revealed further in the story that his intentions are much more sinister. He shows no remorse for any of those he has hurt, and is rarely seen to be afraid or confused, maintaining an eerily calm demeanor, even while performing heinous acts like murder and abduction. The only instances where Dimentio is surprised or shocked are those right after defeating him in battles, though he quickly regains his smile. It's heavily hinted that he is insane, and displays many characteristics of a psychopath, which Tippi had actually called him a number of times. Even his catch card remarks that he's a psychopath. He has a perpetual smile, and often throws bizarre similes and metaphors at those around him. The fact that he directly murders five characters without flinching, cracking jokes even, enforces this insanity. He has an extreme dislike for Count Bleck, along with his fellow minions. Dimentio has a particular hatred for Count Bleck because his reasons behind initiating the prophecy of the Dark Prognosticus are due to heart break, which Dimentio views as a weakness that he later exploits to weaken the Count. When in a meeting with the other minions, Dimentio often only spoke up to insult the other henchmen, or to trick them into doing something to advance his plans. He was standoffish towards Bleck, and only spoke to him to get information from him. Despite his clear hatred for Bleck, Dimentio understands the advantages of working under him, as being a minion of Bleck's allowed him to let everyone else do the work of gathering the heroes and the Chaos Heart for him, so he could later initiate his plot to destroy all worlds and recreate a universe in which he ruled. Dimentio has also proven to be a very intellegent person. He was able to utilize everyone around him to the fullest of their ability (killing them once their usefulness had run its course), manipulate both Bleck, the other henchman, and Mario and his gang, and was the only person to pick up on the fact that Mr. L was actually Luigi, something not even Mario realized. It is this characteristic that makes Dimentio one of the most dangerous villains in the game. Appearance Dimentio has the appearence of a jester, with a face resembling a traditional theatre Comedy mask. His face is split into two colors; one white side with a black eye, the other side black with a yellow eye. Though rarely seen, he does frown a number of times in the game, like when being hit. His eyes also turn upside down to make his face appear more like a Tragedy mask. He wears a cloak striped with purple and gold, and a matching jesters hat. The baubles at the ends of his hat horns often rotate or bounce when Dimentio performs a particualy magical feat, such as forming an energy ball or warping people. He also wears black "pie catcher" pants, and curly tipped shoes. abilities Dimentio, being a magician, is capable of numerous magical feats. He usually snaps his fingers or waves his hands to perform these abilities. He is capable of creating a compact field around himself or others, which he can fill with explosions. In battle, this is a devastating attack. Though he can apparently vary the power in the attack, since he was able to kill Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Mr. L in one hit using this technique. He also used it on himself and Luigi in an apparent suicide attack, though Luigi was merely knocked out, as Dimentio planted the seed of a mind controlling plant called a Floro Sprout into his unconcious. Dimentio later appeared to activate the Floro Sprout, and didn't appear to be harmed by his own attack. Dimentio can also create explosions outside of these boxes, as seen when he confronted Mr. L in the ruined Sammer Kingdom. He can also form magical orbs, which he uses as projectiles. He can shoot up to three at a time. His duplicates are also capable of using this attack. Dimentio has a seemingly unlimited ability to duplicate himself. In battle, he never creates more than two other clones, who are just as powerful as him and can use the same attacks and abilities, though they cannot be hit and will only vanish when the original Dimentio is hit. As seen in the final chapter, Dimentio had cloned himself hundreds of times, filling a long corridor with a sea of duplicate Dimentios, though they didn't hurt, or even attack Mario. They merely floated about the hall, and would push Mario away from the hidden chests that held the key needed to advance through the castle. They could be dispersed with Boomer or Cudge. Like Mario, Dimentio is capable of flipping through dimensions at will, and will do this while fighting. Dimentio also has some lesser abilities that aid him in gathering information, such as his ability to levitate, become invisible, and teleportation. He can also warp others, as demonstrated several times in the game, notably when he played a game of "Tag" with Mario, sending him through the past worlds before actually fighting him. Most battles with Dimentio take place in a dimension of his own creation, which he calls "Dimension D". In Dimension D, Dimentio's powersare apparently multiplied by 256. Unfortunately for him, the player's powers are also multiplied, so there is no noticable difference or unfair advantage. Dimentio has also displayed other abilities that he only uses once, such as somehow short curcuiting Fracktail. Trivia * His name is a combination of "Dimension", which he is known for controlling, and "Dementia", due to his unstable mental condition. * Dimentio is never seen walking in the game. He is always floating, except for brief instances where he stands on the ground. Even when a Sleepy Sheep is used on him, he sleeps in midair. * Strangely, Tippi recognised Dimentio upon his first appearence in the game, hinting that she knew him beforehand. * If you listen to the storyteller in Flopside, he will tell you about Dimentio. According to him, Dimentio had befriended Count Bleck on his own accord, and volunteered to be a follower of him. Bleck turned Dimentio down for unknown reasons, but later allowed him to join him when he read about someone matching Dimentio's description in the Dark Prognosticus. Dimentio's role in the Dark Prognosticus, along with him stating that Count Bleck wasn't reading the prophecy correctly hints that Dimentio may have been the one to have authored the Dark Prognosticus. Category:Mario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Mario Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses